Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to fiber optic cables, and more specifically to frictional coupling of optical elements within the fiber optic cables to surrounding structure of the cables.
Coupling of optical elements, such as stacks of ribbons of optical fibers, within fiber optic cables to surrounding structure of the cables minimizes axial displacement and subsequent buckling of the optical elements that may lead to increased optical fiber signal attenuation. For example, if optical elements are insufficiently coupled, the optical elements may become redistributed in a cable when the cable stretches or bends; and, as a result, the optical elements may become unevenly packed into a section of the cable. When the cable contracts in cooler temperatures or when tension is released, the optical elements in the packed section may then buckle or kink, leading to attenuation and/or fiber damage.
Foam and special foam tapes may be used in fiber optic cables to provide coupling between optical elements and the surrounding structure. However, the foam may be bulky and may correspondingly increase a cable diameter and associated material costs. A need exists for an efficient solution to couple optical elements within fiber optic cables to surrounding structure of the cables without increasing the cable diameter and associated material costs.